


Date be damned.

by WaffleSAMA



Series: Corny Stucky fic [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 1900s in this bitch, Army Boy Bucky, Author needed something to help her cope, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstanding, Please Don't Hate Me, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Snogging, Sweetness beyond understanding., Yo we heading back in time yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleSAMA/pseuds/WaffleSAMA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hat?</p><p>Check.</p><p>Wallet?</p><p>Check.</p><p>Date?</p><p>(Um...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> *Grips pillow* I needed this. I just finished the saddest Stucky fanfic ever and I need this disgusting amount of fluff to feel better. If you too just finished a heart breaking fanfic, this is for you.

Hat?

 

Check.

 

Wallet?

 

Check.

 

Date?

 

Steve looks at the time on his small wristwatch. Letting out a quiet sigh he runs a slender hand through his hair. The blonde curls frizz up as he absentmindedly ruined them. It was 7:30 and the restaurant opened up at 8:00. Steve and his date planned to get there earlier but at the rate his date was going that looked like a far fetched idea. He looks in the mirror at the picture of his deceased mother and father. They smile at him as he worries on his bottom lip. “Oh mom,” Steve shoots out tiredly. “Where could he be?”

As the clock strikes 7:45 Steve stands up with his hat in hand, patience running thin. With one last look as the mirror he makes his way to the front door.

 

Date be damned.

 

(===)>

 

“Stay with us Barnes! We’re going out for some beer!” One of the soldiers say, clapping Barnes on the back.

Bucky waves a hand in response. “Sorry guys. I got someone waiting at home waiting for me. Promised ‘em I would take the night off with them.”

There are cries of ‘no’s as he gives a small apologetic smile. “Come on Barnes! Just one drink!”

With a quick glance at the time -7:50- Barnes begins to back away. “Seriously. I gotta go.”

A nurse latches onto Bucky’s arm with a small pout. “Please? All of us girl are heading out dancing and we need a partner.”

Other women in the group agree with yelled out replies. Bucky can feel the woman’s chest as she looks up at him with lustful eyes. Now Bucky was raise a gentleman but all those well taught manners were about to go out the window if the nurse didn’t get off of hi-! “Bucky?”

For a split second Bucky’s heart stops in his chest as he turns around. Steve was standing only a few feet away from him with a hurt expression on his pale face. Steve’s lips thin as he glances at the nurse still hanging onto Bucky’s arm. His jaw clenches and he turns away with a devastated cry. Bucky shoves off the nurse -”Hey!”- and sprints after Steve. The small blonde runs off into the night with tears gather in the corner of his eyes. He wiped his face with his sleeve and hiccups. He didn’t care if his over pricey cologne was going to fade due to the smell of sweat; what was the point of even wearing it now? “Steve!”

Bucky watches helplessly as the smaller man gives him the middle finger. “Leave me alone!”

“Let me explain!”

Steve picks up the pace and turns into an alleyway. “Doll listen!” Bucky yells out.

Bucky walks into the alleyway with an explanation on his tongue. It dies as he gets a look at Steve’s flushed, tear streaked face. The smaller person chokes back a sob and hugs himself. Bucky walks closer to the crying person. “Stevie.”

He encases Steve in an embrace as the blonde trembles. As soon as Steve feel the added heat he begins to punch at Bucky. “Get the fuck off of me Barnes!” Steve yowls.

His small fist catches Bucky’s eye and the brown haired man hisses out curses. “Steve. Steve! I never touched her!”

The blue eyed man growls and continues to thrash Bucky’s form. “I saw you with her!”

“But I didn’t touch her! She was just some person apart of my crew,” Another smack. “Stevie, doll, you gotta believe me!”

The two tussle for a mother minute as Bucky strains to get the upper hand. Taking Steve’s wrist in his hands he slams the struggling blonde against the wall. “Steve look at me! Do you really think I would come home just to cheat on you? The person I’ve loved most since childhood?”

Steve’s kicks get weaker and Bucky takes that as his cue to continue. “She was flirting with me babe. She was a nobody, just another dame who liked what she saw. I would never hurt you like that.” At these words Steve sags down heavily.

Bucky loosens his grip and pulls Steve close to him. “Oh doll.”

He sets a series of kisses on Steve’s lips to prove his point. Glistening blue eyes glance up at him, glossy from crying. “I’m sorry Stevie,” A kiss to the forehead. “I’m home now.”

 

(===)>

 

The couple decided not to go out.

 

There was no need now.

 

As the night progresses the two find themselves resting under the covers, hands intertwined together. They talk with hushed whispers and laugh with quiet chuckles. “Then I saw them Stevie,” Buck says with a hard frown. “They were our age but with the hard expressions they wore it seemed like they were older.”

Steve rubs his hand against Bucky’s face. “Keep up that frown and you’ll look just like ‘em.”

Buck blows air in Steve’s face just to annoy him- earning the response of “Fuck you.”- for that comment. Steve laughs and pushes Bucky away from him. The two share a grin in the dim light of the room. “Does it hurt?” Steve asks while resting his hand over Bucky’s eye.

It being the swollen black eye that was currently ruining Buck’s handsome face. “Nah, ‘sides I deserve it. I was late.”

Steve kisses it lightly. “I’m still mad about that but this time I’ll forgive you. Don’t be late again.” He threatens.

Bucky lets out a low chuckle. “Don’t worry, I’ll never miss a date with you ever again doll.”

“You gotta promise me.”

Bucky gives an overly dramatic sigh as he raise his left hand. “I,” He snogs Steve. “James Buchanan Barnes, promise to never miss a date with Steven Grant Rogers again. Better?”

Steve shoves Buck lightly in the chest. “Yeah, you jerk.”

“Punk.”

Steve smirks and plants a final kiss on Bucky’s cheek. “You better keep your promise.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Gives a shuddering breath* I feel slightly better, don't you?
> 
> Feedback is nice.


End file.
